Special Delivery
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way? [Rory and Logan] Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 1 - Surprise

Stephanie stood in front of the door to Logan's house, she was nervous and the baby was beginning to fuss because of it. "Shhh, it's okay Will, daddy is just behind this door, it'll be fine soon." She mustered her courage and rang the bell.

Logan opened the door and was surprised to see her and the bundle in her arms as well as the various baby items surrounding her.

"Steph, what a surprise, come in and introduce me to your friend. I know it isn't yours, I saw you just a few weeks ago and I would have noticed if you were pregnant. So tell me who is this little one?" He had a sinking feeling in his gut but he waited for her to reply.

"Logan, I would like to introduce you to William Logan Huntzberger, he is four days old today." She held the baby out to him. He took the child and sat down stunned.

The baby looked up at him with wide eyes, eyes he would know anywhere,"Why didn't she tell me? Why would she do this alone Steph? I would have been there for her, for him." He kissed the baby gently in the head. "A son, I have a son – wait – why are you here? What happened to Rory?" His voice held a panic that he tried to keep even for his son, was she okay, had something terrible happened – ' _how could she do this to me?_ '

Steph had busied herself setting up a bottle from the diaper bag, "First things first, he is going to start to grizzle soon, so let's check that his diaper is clean and you can feed him, I will bring in the cot and once he is asleep I will try to explain. Oh and you should take off your shirt, the nurse told me it would help form the bond."

Logan just nodded and allowed her to take the baby from him, he then went to the patio to retrieve the other items she had brought. He took note of the instructions printed on the bag that contained the cot and took the time to set it up beside his sofa. All the while he stole glances as she changed the baby, his mind was a whir of questions, ' _why was the baby here? Where was Lorelai? If she didn't want him to be a part of his son's life before – what changed her mind?'_ the most important question that remained was – _'Where was Rory, why wasn't she here?'_ Once the cot was set up he removed his shirt and sat on the wing-back chair and held out his arms to accept the child and give him his bottle. He was in awe of how tiny and perfect he was. Little fingers, with tiny nails, long blonde eyelashes, soft rosy cheeks. This was his son – his son with Rory and she hadn't told him. It wasn't as if he was far, he was just in New York having decided to forgo California without her. If Steph knew then Finn and Colin knew. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he didn't know until he opened the door to find Steph on the other side with this little bombshell. The baby finished his bottle while Logan's mind ran amok, Steph had gone to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, he was going to need it. Once the bottle was empty, Logan set it down and placed the cloth on his shoulder then gently rubbed his back eliciting a healthy burp. The sound made him smile, and he moved him down again gently rocking him entranced by his sleeping face.

"I'll put him down." Steph said taking the sleeping child from his arms and placing it in the cot. She poured a cup of tea for each of them stirring honey into his and handing it to him. "He's beautiful right? He looks like the perfect blend of you both."

Logan redressed and took a steady sip of the soothing beverage."Okay, he is clean, fed, burped and asleep – will you tell me now what the hell is going on and why am I finding out about this from you and not her?"

"Well, I kinda – sorta – _kidnapped_ him?" she said averting his eyes and side biting her lip, "They know he is with me, but they don't know I brought him here to you. I just thought this was too important and that you deserved to know him."

"She doesn't know you brought him! What kind of mother is she?! Why would she keep this from me – why are you here now? If you knew before; why am I only finding out now?" Logan's tone was terse and he was doing his best not to shout he didn't want to disturb his sleeping son.

"She was scared, she knew you would never leave your child, but after you gave her the ultimatum - she was scared. She knew your parents hated her, she knew she wasn't cut out to be your wife; but when she found out she was pregnant – it took all she had not to tell you and that is probably why she is in the state she is in. She is suffering severe PPD – the doctors released the baby, but are keeping her for further observation. Lorelai and Emily are besides themselves with worry, that's how I came to have him. I told them I would take care of him, I just left out the where part. Honestly I was hoping you would come back with me, talk to her. I think it's the guilt of you not knowing that has her in such a state." She noticed the incredulous look on his face but held up her hand to staunch his response. "Look Logan – I know you, I know that if you would have known wild horses couldn't have kept you away; but she was so scared and fragile." she sighed, "I know it was wrong, we were all wrong, but we promised her to let her tell you in her own way."

"And look how that worked out, you had to kidnap **MY** 4 day old son to bring him to me! Is she even in New York – oh god Steph – did you cross state lines?! This could be bad – really really bad. I'm not the custodial parent..." Logan was pacing waving his arms about frantically.

Steph jumped up, "Logan – Logan calm down. Didn't you hear me introduce him? He is Huntzberger not Gilmore; not Hayden – he is Huntzberger, you are listed on his birth certificate, she did it on her own – listed you. Lorelai was stunned, Emily was quiet, I have never seen Emily look so sad – I think she was sad for you – for your family. When I saw what she had done and how distant – depressed and I don't know – lost she was. I knew then what I had to do – I had to bring him to you. She's at NY Presbyterian. It was a tricky birth, and she lost a lot of blood – but she is okay." she rushed out when she saw him reach for the chair arms to steady himself. "I know this is a mess – a complete and utter mess; but you still love her right?" He nodded in the affirmative. "Then you need to see her, to take your son back to her; try to figure it all out." She was pleading with him and he felt contrite.

"What if she won't take me back? What if I just make it worse? I want us to be a family – I wanted to marry her? This past few months – well you know. I just can't believe she kept this," he indicated the sleeping baby,"Away from me; I mean – I loved her enough to propose..."

"But then you turned your back to her and walked away – on her graduation day – Logan – you had to know how much that would hurt her. It still hurts her – she told me that she felt like such a failure when you walked away, but she wasn't ready. Then when she found out about the baby – she just couldn't have you walk away from him too." She rubbed his back with soothing circles.

Logan sighed deeply, "Can I take a nap? I feel like I have run a marathon."

Steph understood, it was a lot for one day, "Sure, I'll wake you when Will gets up – that is if you want to do his next feeding." She led.

"Yeah, that sounds great – thanks Steph – for everything." She watched as he walked past the cot and pet his sons head then entered his room and closed the door.

"Yeah, that sounds great – thanks Steph – for everything." She watched as he walked past the cot and pet his sons head then entered his room and closed the door.

Steph sighed and lay her arm over her eyes as she collapsed on the sofa,' _I hope I did the right thing.'_


	2. Chapter 12 What Logan Thought

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

A/N: Wow, thank you all for your enthusiasm! I actually had chapter 2 ready but this popped into my head and I had to add it first.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 1.2 What Logan Thought

Logan went to his room and closed the door, he hadn't lied to Steph about feeling as if he had run a marathon, but he really needed some time to think about what just happened. He had a son, a four day old baby boy and Rory was the mom. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling his arms behind his head, he was a dad. On the other side of the door slept his four day old son, a son named William Logan Huntzberger. He knew that the minute his father heard, the minute his mother knew...shit was going to get real. He rose from the bed, grabbed his phone and entered the ensuite and closed the door then dialed the first person he could think of; Honor.

"Hey little bro, long time, oh no tell me you don't need bail - I thought you were over that." She rushed across the phone by way of greeting.

Logan chuckled, "I wish it were that simple." he took a deep breath, "I have a son, a four day old son to be exact and his name is William Logan Huntzberger, he was born to Rory Gilmore."

Honor gasped and rushed out, "You're a dad?! how long have you known, how did you keep this from us for so long - wait you said he is four days old? Didn't she tell you?"

"Steph showed up about an hour ago, she knew, heck the guys knew - who didn't know - ME! I mean what the hell, she actually told my friends not to tell me and they didn't?!" he was pacing in the small room, "I have a kid Hon, a boy - the next heir to HPG is napping in my living room and if Steph hadn't snuck him to me I may have never even known. I mean what was she going to do, send me his college tuition bill in eighteen years?"

"Logan - LOGAN - breathe, sit down and put your head down, I can feel your blood pressure raising from here." She took a deep breath and continued, "My guess is that she was afraid, not of you, but of what it means to have your baby, and that it is a boy - she knows exactly what that means. She is young Logan, she is new to our world, sure she can through a hell of a party and she is DAR, a Gilmore and a Hayden, but really she is a bit too sweet and naive. You have to try, you have to be the bigger person. You are his dad and you deserve to be in his life, you NEED to be in his life." She paused and waited for his response.

"You're right, you are absolutely right. I have to be there for him - now that I know there is a him - he is my responsibility. You know sis, the hard part is - I still love her. I know I should be furious and a part of me is, mostly I am just sad. I have already missed so much and her mom is no fan of mine. Hell if my having to find out about him from a surprise visit is any indication of how anyone feels..."

"Hey now - hold on - you don't know the whole story, you can't jump to conclusions. I can tell you that if Steph brought him to you, she has felt terrible in keeping him from you and this is her way of trying to right what is so terribly wrong. You have a son with the woman you love - this is your second chance at happiness - take it. Don't let your pride, ego, her mom or our parents stand in your way." She took a breath and went from serious to giddy, "Now tell me about my nephew? When do I get to see him, I bet he is beautiful. Did you take any pictures yet?"

Logan let out a chuckle, "He is beautiful Hon, he has my hair and her crystal blue eyes, I know that everyone thinks their child is beautiful, but he really is, he is just so perfect, tiny little nails and long lashes, he is going to be a real lady killer." he sighed, "I held him Hon, I held him against my bare chest and fed him, I felt his little hand against me and he is mine. I would already do anything for him - anything."

Honor was so very pleased to hear this, "Then be the bigger person, forgive her, hear her out and most of all be there for him. He needs you more than you will ever know. Call me when I can see him, I can't wait to hold your boy."

Logan was calm now that he had talked to her, he knew she would be the right call to make. "You are right as always, I will send you pictures and call you when we can all get together. Hon? Thanks - you know I always appreciate your wisdom. Love you sis."

"Love you too, be good." She disconnected the call and sighed.

"Everything alright? Did I hear you say Logan had a kid?" Josh wrapped his arms around her as he stared into her eyes.

"You heard right, my baby brother has a baby boy all his own and with Rory Gilmore of all people. I can't believe she kept her pregnancy a secret, but named him as a Huntzberger." she leaned her head on his chest.

He pet her head and laid a soft kiss on it, "It'll be alright, you'll see. You always liked her for Logan and your parents will come around, especially since it's a boy."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and tilted her head to look into his eyes, "You always know just what to say, you amaze me more each day." He leaned down and they shared a brief kiss.

"Back atcha babe, now tell me more about our nephew and how we can help."

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 'you are a dad now - you have to do right by him and her.' he sighed and ran some water to rinse his face and noticed the stubble, Rory always preferred him clean shaven, so he foamed up and shaved. He carefully stroked the blade across his face and pictured teaching his son to do the same one day. He rinsed and observed his chin and considered his profile, 'how much would his son favor him, Chris was blond too, would he take after her dad?' he hadn't had anytime to prepare for this, he had no warning just opened the door on the ultimate _mystery date_.' he laughed, that was a Roryism, would he have her quirky humor, endless appetite, would he grow to hate them?' Logan shook his head, "Don't overthink this - you and Rory won't let him hate you - you aren't them." he bolstered himself out loud. He re-entered his room and chose some nice jeans, a button up shirt and slipped into his dockers. He appraised the look in his mirror, he looked like a man on a mission and operation keep my family was his goal. He took one last look and opened the door in time to see Steph picking up his son to check his diaper.

"I'm ready, let's feed him then go see his mom - she has some explaining to do." He grinned and lifted his son to himself and kissed his head, "Ready Will, we are going to go see mommy, and I am going to be there - no matter what, I am always going to be there."

Steph grinned at the sight and took a quick shot of the cozy pair and fired it off to Rory with a note, 'Father and son, as it should be.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Home

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

A/N: Thank you all for your encouragement and support of this story!

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 2 – Finding Home

Steph sat up from the sofa determined to not let herself sleep, she had to do this right. She checked on the baby, he was still fast asleep. She looked at the door Logan had just entered and sighed deeply – she just hoped she has done the right thing. She waited a few moments to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; then retrieved her phone from her bag, "Don't be mad" – she said by way of greeting.

"Steph? Why would I be mad?" Rory sighed from her side of the call.

"I am in a certain someone's home and have invited the owner to come and see you." She cringed knowing this information may push her the wrong way; but hoping in some small way it would give her friend a reason to hope.

"Is he mad? Does he hate me? Oh GOD! You have William!" She was suddenly alert and very clear, "That's why you offered to babysit – you took him to see his dad! How could you; you promised?!"

Steph could hear the beginning of tears, "Actually I kept my promise, we all did – we never told him you were pregnant. I just brought him his son – you never made me promise to not introduce them."

"A technicality and you know it, but you didn't answer me – does he hate me?" Rory was fearful of the answer wringing the sheets while she waited the reply.

Steph let out a sigh, "You know he could never hate you hun; he is terribly hurt, sad and confused – but that man has loved you for a long time and planned to love you for his whole life; I think – and this is just me – but I believe with all my heart – he still loves you. He is just hurt you didn't trust him to love you enough to tell him about William yourself." Steph waited knowing her friend was processing.

"I guess, you are right", she could picture Steph doing her happy dance, "don't gloat, it'll give you smile lines." She teased her friend, "When is he coming?"

"After we change and feed Will again, so about two hours or so from now – he is napping; I think he was exhausted by my revelation, but he loves Will, he can't believe he is a dad." Steph assured, "And he loves you; you know it – he wanted to marry you; he wants forever with you - Ror?" Steph paused.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Give him a break, a chance – give him what we asked you to all those months ago. You have both been in so much pain and I just want to see my friends happy again." she sighed deeply.

"Okay" Rory acquiesced, "You are right – I should have told him."

"Good girl" Steph's heart felt lighter, "We'll be there after lunch. Do yourselves a favor and send the Gilmore's – all of them Lorelai included – on some errand. You need to talk to him alone – don't worry about Will, I've got him. You'd be proud of Logan though; he handled his first feeding like a champ; burped him and everything." She beamed over the phone, proud of her dear friend.

"He fed Will? Wow! I thought sure he would expect you to do it or offer to bring in a nurse." Rory was incredulous.

"I am surprised at your surprise; he is a good man Ror, it's not fair when you let your mom's prejudice color him, you know him – he wanted this for a long time. Remember when you were ' _casual_ ' and had that scare?" She waited.

"You knew about that? Yeah he was great, held my hand, went to the doctor – all of it he was perfect." Rory reminisced.

"He cried with me after leaving you at home in Stars Hollow, he wanted you to stay with him, allow him to be your safe harbor; but he respected your need to go home." Steph allowed this information to sink in. "Ror, give it a chance – don't listen to the little Lorelai voice in your head – I love Lorelai – but she doesn't know or love Logan – you and I do."

"Did I ever tell you – I love you Steph – you are like a sister to me; and this – telling Logan – letting him meet his son – I have no words." Rory felt lighter than she had in days.

LRLRLRLRLRL

Rory pondered how to get rid of her mom and grandmother, when it occurred to her – she could send grandma shopping for an outfit for her to be released in and her mom to get Luke's – she desperately needed coffee and a burger, that should give her two hours alone with Logan, maybe a little bit more. She waited until after lunch to ask them her favors, Emily was delighted to be shopping and Lorelai said Luke would be happy to deliver – this created a problem – then she remembered Central Perk – she could send her mom there, the lines were evil and even the great Lorelai would have to wait.

"Mom, you know what I changed my mind – I want a stuffed baked potato and a burger from Central Perk." she felt the wave of triumph as Lorelai slumped.

"Really kid; Central Perk – the lines there are a travesty. I can have Luke here in a jiff." Lorelai plead.

"I need the nutrition – you know how hard it was for me? Please mommy?!" Rory gave her biggest doe eye stare.

"I never should have taught you that – okay kid – I will go brave Central Perk – for you – my only daughter; that I know of; so you can be better for my grandson. Hey; has Steph checked in; I mean I know she is god-mom; but you are mom." Lorelai was suspicious.

"Yeah, they are all settled in the hotel and she is going to bring him by while you guys are out – but I will make sure she knows you need cuddle time." Rory rushed to cover the real reason Steph was coming.

Lorelai listened to Rory for any indication she was lying – she really didn't want Logan mucking around her daughter and grandson, she had enough society with her parents - thank you very much."Alright – just this once – I will brave Central Perk; see you in a while crocodile." She kissed her cheek and headed out Emily not far behind. Rory looked at the clock – ' _whew – ten more minutes and Logan would have been caught._ ' She took a moment to look again at the photo Steph had sent, he looked more handsome than ever and she could clearly see he loved his son, but would he, could he forgive and learn to love her again?


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

A/N: You all give me so much to consider, I will have to adjust appropriately, in the meantime; here is a long chapter to enjoy.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 3 – I'm Sorry

Logan watched as Emily and Lorelai got into their respective cars and drove away, ' _whew, what luck_.' He walked towards the building carrying a coffee and burger from Central Perk, knowing it was far better than flowers to her. ' _Her – the love of his life; mother to his son and the woman who absolutely broke his heart. Could he just forgive and forget?_ ' He sighed as he made his way towards her room. He paused then gently knocked on the door to be allowed entrance.

"Come in" she beckoned, believing it was a male member of the staff; they always knocked now – ever since Emily ripped a charge nurse a new one for being a man on the maternity ward and for not having the common decency to knock before entering a ladies room, "Uh, Logan; um – hi?" she stammered. "You – uh – just missed my mom..." she faded.

"I know I watched them climb into their cars" Logan placed the coffee and food on the table in front of her. "I figured coffee and food – better than balloons and flowers – to you anyway. How have you been Ace?" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed and laced his fingers with hers.

She had no idea what came over her; but she leaned in and kissed him – really kissed him and to her surprise – he kissed back. His arms were around her, his fingers ran through her hair. Finally they pulled apart, both needing to breath.

"Ace, he is beautiful – thank you – but why didn't you tell me? Why did Steph have to sneak him to me when he is four days old? I would have been there, you know this – I wanted to marry you Rory – why didn't you think to tell me I was going to be a dad?" He whispered as he held her for the first time in months. They held fast to each other as if they each thought the other would vanish.

"I'm sorry – I was confused – scared and a complete mess. The doctors think I should have been treated for depression sooner, my doctor missed markers apparently." she buried her head to hide between his neck and shoulder.

He rubbed his hands across her back, "When did you know Ace?"

"I had been a 'real reporter' working for Hugo, following the man who could be the first African American President to his home state, Illinois. I was giddy – I never realized I was ignoring myself totally – until I fainted, really swooned – I was interviewing Michelle Obama – when I came around I was in a hospital and she was still there. She apparently knew the chief of staff and was able to visit since I had no one there." She paused and took a breath, "She asked if I was pregnant; and I paused – the last man I had slept with was you – the day you proposed; but before you did..." she sighed "I remembered we didn't have a condom handy – but we – well – anyway;" she sighed,"I swear; I never – never – ever – missed a pill; we had before with no surprises – I'm so sorry Logan."

"What are you sorry for? Giving me William; or keeping me in the dark?" He had pulled away to look into her eyes; hoping to see regret there; he was not disappointed.

"Logan, I am so sorry, but you are named as dad, I couldn't not give him your name. My mom was livid – I didn't tell her you were the dad. Grandma and Grandpa – were just sad. I could tell they were so disappointed I had kept this from you of all people – after all I was the one to say no to marrying you." she hung her head and allowed tears to fall – tears she had held for many months – he rocked her as she cried, soothing her with touch and word.

"So what – they thought you had a random hookup? That you would just sleep with someone on the bus?" He was surprised. "Don't they know you at all?"

"Of course that's why they were so obsessed with it. I was shocked; worried and didn't know what to do. Me, Ms pro/con – plan every step – was blindsided. I lost you, my first real job was going to have to be the first one I quit. I was – am – a complete mess. You don't hate me?" She sighed and leaned into his welcome embrace.

The doctor entered the room and observed the scene before her, "Well, it looks like you are feeling a bit better today – that is the most relaxed I have seen you since pregnancy. Are you responsible for her turn around?" the doctor stepped towards the pair, "I hate to interrupt, but I need to evaluate Ms Gilmore; could you step out – unless she wants you here?" The doctor gave her a side glance.

"Doctor Marshall – this is Logan Huntzberger, William's father," Rory introduced, "and if he wants – he can stay – he should know what's going on." She fussed with the sheet and bit her lip.

"Well, you rate pretty keenly then Mr. Huntzberger, she won't let any of her family stick around – so this is definitely progress." The doctor read the chart, "Well good to see your iron levels are up and it looks like your blood sugar has returned to normal. How are you feeling?" She massaged her belly and watched her for response.

Rory took a slow breath, "Better actually – talking with Logan seems to have helped. I mean we still have a lot to discuss, but I think we are laying some groundwork." Her hands trembled and he instinctively took hers in his and caressed her wrist.

The doctor observed her patient calm at the young man's touch – she had seen this before – a couple has a falling out and the baby brings them together. "Well, it looks like you are in good hands, I will leave you to your discussion and check on you a bit later." She exited the room closing the door and saw Lorelai coming towards her. "Ms. Gilmore, do you have a minute?" she steered her towards the waiting room chairs. "What can you tell me about your daughter's relationship with the baby's father?"

"Well, they dated in college, lived together for a while, he left for London – they did the long distance thing then at her graduation last year, he proposed she declined and he walked away. She may not think it, but it was for the best – she is better off without him." Lorelai stated off hand.

"From my observation, I don't agree; I think she needs him – he is with her now; it is the most calm and dare I say happy I have seen her in my entire time treating her. You may want to reconsider your opinion of him for her sake - and the sake of your grandchild." She pat her hand,"Promise to give him a chance – okay" The doctor waited.

"He's here, with her – wow." She let out a sigh. "I guess it took having the baby for her to reach out to him."

"What do you mean – he didn't know?" This took the doctor by surprise. "Well that explains a lot about her depression and nervousness; however, when I saw her with him – he had a definite calming effect on her – she relies on him – it's obvious." The doctor stood with a sigh and pat Lorelai's shoulder, "Well I do have other patients – but think about what I said. I will talk to you later." She rose and went to the nurses station to see who was next on her rounds.

Lorelai sat stunned, ' _Rory needs Logan_ ' - the thought had never occurred to her. She rubbed her hands over her jean clad thighs and took a deep breath grabbing the coffee and the takeout bag and headed towards her daughter's room. She opened the door and observed the scene before her, Rory was snugged against Logan and they were talking softly together. The doctor was right, Rory looked better than she had in a long while. She had a blush to her cheeks and her eyes had a bit of the old spark in them,' _huh_ ' she thought to herself,' _she didn't even look up when I walked in she is so wrapped up in him_.'

Rory thought she heard the door open but no one had said anything, she looked away from Logan and towards the door, "Mom? Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just a bit ago, talked to your doctor – she seems to think you are improving." She noted the Central Perk debris,"I see Logan has already filled your need for a burger – so it was a distraction – not an actual need." Lorelai shook her head.

"It's not like that – he knows I'm not a flowers kind of girl so he brought coffee and food from one of my favorite places and being who he is – there was no line." his face was graced with a sly smirk. "Steph introduced him to Will, she kept her word about not telling him about the pregnancy – _but once he was here..._ " she gestured with a look of surrender.

"All bets were off, especially once you added him to the certificate." Lorelai sighed, "So –what's the plan? Logan – I mean; I am sure you have a plan." the snark was apparent in her tone.

"Lorelai; frankly – that is for Rory and I to figure out. William is our son – she literally made herself sick keeping him from me. Do you really think – for one minute – now that I know him, have seen her again – I am going anywhere? You got her to chase me away once; you helped her to keep me from her during her pregnancy and look what that accomplished. No Lorelai – I am not going anywhere this time." Logan's voice was stern and commanding.

"God Logan – yeah I wanted her to say no – I wanted her to have a life – not be just a trophy you parade around. I guess it doesn't matter what she wants – just that you have an heir." She scoffed at him waving dismissively.

"Mom?" Rory stopped her rant,"You need stop and if you can't be supportive - leave – I can feel my blood pressure rising and you aren't helping. I was calmer – happier when Dr. Marshall checked on me because of Logan; he is making me better. You need to go now, if all you can do is be negative, you need to go. I will call you when we are settled; but you really need to not be here."

"Kid – you don't know what you want. You have spent the last several months moping and hiding then you give birth and now - **NOW** – _he_ can make you better?! I don't buy it. If he could make it all better – why didn't you tell him sooner?" Lorelai tone was pointed as she took a stand.

"I was afraid to disappoint you – afraid that if I admitted I needed him" she shrugged in a hopeless manner, but continued, "Mom, I get it – you hate the world of wealth and privilege and you made your own nirvana – it's just getting tired. I said no to Logan to make you happy and look where that got me. The doctor told me today; that I was much better and I might even leave soon – then you come in and I feel shaky – panicked – alone – he makes me feel – whole. Mom, you need to let Logan help me and since you can't be near him – you can't be near us."

Lorelai sighed, "Kid – you don't know what you are getting yourself into, I did all I could to dissuade you and this is the thanks I get."

Logan looked at her sadly, "Lorelai; you may have taken her to that tiny town; but then you threw her to the wolves – first Chilton, you have no idea what fresh hell it was for her. She rode the bus, had that huge yellow backpack, couldn't spend time with her peers and when she tried you made it impossible for her to be herself. Then she chooses Yale and you pout and insist since she is so close she come home at every available moment – that is why she fell into Dean's arms, she was still stuck in the past, unable to be who she needed to be. She should have been experiencing college life and instead she was stuck in a bizzaro high school repeat. You punish her for living her own life and it isn't right. As much as I resented my father for his grooming and demands - she feared disappointing you."

"Well she succeeded – I am disappointed – and sad – I am disappointed that she is going to take the easy way and let you handle everything and sad that her life – the life she deserved is over." Lorelai shook her head and set the Central perk items on the bedside table, "Call me when you come to your senses and kiss William for me." She turned and walked from the room defeated.

Rory turned to Logan and tears were in her eyes, "What have I done? Did I just lose her forever? What if I can't do this without her?"

Logan pulled her to him and nudged her to scoot over so he could join her in the tiny cot. "Ace, she is not thinking, she'll come around. What is most important is to get you better so you can come home."

"I don't have a home Logan, the only home I had just walked out that door." Rory sobbed lightly into his shoulder.

"That's not true Ace, I am here and as long as you will have me we have a home together." They were so caught up in comforting each other that they failed to notice Emily's arrival.

"Well it's about damn time you showed up, my granddaughter missed you like crazy. Where the hell have you been?" Emily asked breaking their bubble.

"I have been here, just uninformed as to what was going on; believe me Emily – if I had known sooner – I would have been here." Logan extracted himself from Rory to greet the older woman properly.

"Logan? I am so happy to see you my boy – you had Emily and I worried." Richard said as he entered the room.

"As I told Emily – If I'd have known sooner I would have been here; but I am here now so I can take care of both of them." Logan assured as he shook Richard's hand then returned to Rory's bedside.

The couples exchanged pleasantries for a few moments when the unasked question entered the room.

"Hi everybody, I hope I am not interrupting but this little fellow missed his mommy." Steph bubbled in like a champagne fountain and handed the grizzly baby to Rory who sat up in bed and extended her arms for her treasure.

"There you are my little man. Did you have fun with Aunty Stephie? I hear she took you on an adventure to find daddy for us; isn't she just the best aunty ever?" Rory cooed and adjusted herself to nurse.

Richard looked away and excused himself to find the paper, Emily was swift at his heels. Stephanie plopped down on a vacant chair, "You look better; dare I say happier? Where's Lorelai?"

Logan sighed and pet his son's head as he suckled, "She didn't like that I was back – she left. I am sure she'll come around, but for now she is leaving us to our own device."

Rory looked at her love and her dear friend then down to her son, "You know – this feels right. I mean, sure I wish she was here, but I am happy to have people who support and love me and William here."

The doctor entered the room and heard her declaration, "Well I am happy to hear that – that is real progress. I see you are nursing with ease now, no need to pump?"

Rory blushed, "I guess not – I think I was just nervous before. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"My pleasure, I will let you finish feeding and be back in a while to check on your progress. By the look of things, this young man of yours was just the tonic you needed." She pat Rory's leg and left the room.

"Is it that big of a difference?" She looked to Stephanie and laying the baby over her shoulder while she readjusted her top.

Logan lifted the baby to himself and began patting soft circles to elicit the burp.

Steph observed the scene before her, "Ror – you are happier than I have seen you all through this – and honestly – you are finally yourself. I know you were trying to follow your mom's lead with the whole _ I don't need anyone thing"she sighed and took a breath, "Look; I love Lorelai, I respect how she raised you, but you aren't her. You do need someone and that someone is Logan."

The stillness was interrupted by the indelicate expulsion of gas by the tiniest one in the room. Logan chuckled, "That's my boy – that is definitely my boy."

Rory looked at Logan as he cuddled their son,and her eyes misted she allowed the tears to fall, Logan handed the baby to Steph, "I'm so sorry Logan, you missed so much and it's all my fault."

He pulled her to him and climbed into the bed beside her and motioned for Steph to hand her the baby. "Ace, this is it, no more regrets, I am here now, William is here – we are a family. I know I should have been here sooner, but if I can put that behind us then you should too. We need you Ace, me and Will, we need you with us. Lorelai will come around, but right now – this minute – it's you , me and William." he kissed her temple and caressed the baby.

The doctor entered the room and smiled at the scene before her, it would never cease to warm her heart to see a new family crowded into the narrow hospital bed. She observed how much the man loved his family and did not doubt they would be expanding sooner better than later.

"Well, as cozy as you three look, I need to check on Ms Gilmore, from the way things have progressed if she check out I may even clear her to go home today." She smiled as Logan exited the bed and took William with him as he and Steph left for the doctor to review Rory, "You look better that you have the entire time I have known you. I can't help but notice your number one cheerleader is nowhere to be found; what happened to your mom?"

Rory sighed as the doctor performed her checks, "She isn't Logan's biggest fan, it's really hard on her that I would choose to be with him and not go it alone like she did."

"You really think this is about her wanting you to raise William alone?" The doctor stepped back to observe her face.

"Well, no – I think it is about what he – specifically Logan represents. He is heir to a fortune and she thinks that if I marry him, or even just live with him then I will sink into his shadow – but she doesn't know him – she never gave him the benefit of the doubt. He wants me to have my own life, he will be there for William – I was a fool to keep my pregnancy from him to please her." she sighed, "It just made me miserable. He is here now and he forgives me, he loves me and William and I want to be a family with him."

"Most mothers would want their daughters so well provided for, why is she different?" the doctor queried perching on the edge of the bed curious.

"She came from a wealthy family and all the rules, expectation, it was too much for her – that's why she took me away from it all – but then she sent me to Chilton and I attended Yale..." Rory sighed, "It's a conundrum really. I mean I guess I still could have wound up with a middle class guy, but I wound up with Logan and I love him."

"It seems to me that he makes you happy and if you are happy she will come around and if she doesn't it's her loss." She stood and patted Rory's leg, "Well, if you promise me you are going home with Logan, than I think I can sign off on you going home tonight."

"Really? That's wonderful – I am sure I can go home with Logan and I can't wait to get out of here – no offense." Rory chuckled.

"None taken" she took a breath, "You just confirm with that boy of yours and I'll get the paperwork started."

The doctor exited and her grandparents re-entered with Logan and Stephanie carrying William.

"Well, what did she say are you cleared to go?" Emily was anxious for her grandchild.

"Uhm, can I speak to Logan first – alone?" Rory nervously asked.

"Alright then, come along Emily, Stephanie we can give them a moment." Richard herded them out the door.

Logan stood beside the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear."What do you need Ace? Is everything alright?"

"Well"she nervously wrung the sheet in her lap, "Can William and I come live with you?"

Logan let out a sigh of relief, "Of course Ace, you are my family – I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned in and kissed her then wrapped his hand in the base of her hair and kissed her with the intensity, they pulled apart when breathing became an issue and Logan went to retrieve her family and Steph.

The group laughed and talked while Rory once again fed the baby, then Emily remembered the outfit and showed it to her. Then she and Richard said their goodbyes and were promised a visit soon. Rory excused herself to the bathroom where she washed up and changed into the fresh clothing then looked at herself in the mirror. She could definitely see the difference – she only wished her mom could too. She took a steeling breath and exited to join the others in her room.

"Must feel great to be out of that hospital gown. Your grandmother picked a nice outfit I never would have figured her to know how to shop for you." Steph approved of the cute peasant top with the discrete nursing panel paired with the soft cotton stretch jeans.

Logan wrapped her in his arms, "You look beautiful babe; let's get you signed out and head home, we can deal with getting your stuff from your mom tomorrow. I am sure things will start to get better once she sees how I am not going anywhere."

The door opened and a nurse entered with clipboard, "Doc says you are cleared to go, here are the after care instructions a number for a counseling center, the lactation consultant and of course the doctor's after hours number should you need it, and here is babies first appointment in two weeks. Just sign here, and here, now you can be on your way. Call us if you need anything." The nurse tapped Rory's shoulder and led her to the wheelchair. "I know you can walk, but it's policy." Rory acquiesced and took her seat Logan got behind the chair to wheel her out and Stephanie carried William in his car-seat.


	5. Chapter 4 - All in the Family

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

A/N: This story is proving more challenging and I am not as happy with the flow, but I loathe to leave you all with nothing and wondering if I have abandoned it. I promise I will finish this and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 4 – All In the Family

Rory woke when William grizzled in his cot, she couldn't believe she was in bed with Logan and their son was in his cot at the end of the bed, it was something she hadn't dreamed would happen. She slipped from his embrace and retrieved their son taking him to the next room to clean and feed him. She cooed over him as she changed him, "Hi baby, hi - how are you feeling? You look just like him you know? You are going to be a handful." She adjusted him back into his sleeper and lifted him close so he could nurse. She heard the bedroom door open.

"Sorry, we tried to be quiet." She said as he sat down beside her wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

"It wasn't the noise, it was your side of the bed being cold." he kissed the side of her head, and got up.

"Where are you going? I thought you missed my warmth?" She half whined.

"You need a drink, you are supposed to have water while you nurse, it helps the let down or something." he explained and continued to the kitchen.

She looked down at the baby as he suckled, "Wow, your dad never ceases to surprise me."

Logan returned with a bottle of water for each of them; and admired his family. "Ace, you know this is going to be a shock to my family. Honor is over the moon and can't wait to meet him – but my parents – grandpa they aren't going to take our William as well as I did." He noticed his son had unlatched and was trying to sleep. He gestured and she handed him over for burping.

She admired how confident he was, his gentle strength in handling both of them, "You are so good with him, where did you learn that?"

"Honor has twin boys, I used to help them when they were closer. Now I only see them when I can get to Hartford." He explained and was gratified by his son's release of gas.

"You get the silliest look every time he burps – care to explain that?" She smiled as he cradled their child.

"Honestly, it's a guy thing – I mean here he is not even 5 days old yet and he burps like a champ." he chuckled softly and helped her from the sofa holding their son on his shoulder.

They returned to their room and set the baby in the cot and climbed back in bed and fell fast asleep.

LRLRLRLRLRL

They spent a few days hiding out and getting reacquainted while learning William's schedule.

"Ace, we need to talk." Logan sighed taking her hands in his and leading her to the sofa.

Rory tensed, "Are you going to ask me to leave – I thought things were going well."

"God no I don't even understand where that is coming from? No what I mean is we have to let the news out, I mean" he took a deep breath "we have to tell my family. We have to deal with our friends, your family; as much as I love our little bubble, it has to burst sometime."

Rory hung her head on his shoulder then kissed him softly. "You're right – my grandparents have probably told most of Hartford that I had a baby – it's only fair they can say it's yours too."

"I didn't expect this to be so easy - I thought you'd want to hide out a bit longer. Hell I know I wish I could, but you see – I have this standing brunch with my family and it happens to fall on this Sunday; ready to give them the surprise of their lives?"

"Okay, but I guess I have to call Steph, I have nothing to wear." She chuckled into his shoulder.

"That sounds good, we have milk for Will in the freezer and I can call the guys to come meet him, Finn has been chomping at the bit to meet our guy." He lifted his son from the cot and laid him on the changer to check his diaper. "I get why you did what you did and although I wish it had been different, I am glad you aren't keeping him from me. I love you and our son, never doubt that.

Rory watched her heart swelling, ' _why had she been so afraid to tell him?_ ' "Logan" she started as he redressed the baby and turned to bring him to her. She lifted her top and unlatched the bra to feed the baby he handed to her.

"Yeah Ace?" he grunted lightly as he sat beside her handing her a water and kissing her cheek as he watched his son suckle.

"I love you, I don't know why I was so afraid to go to you about him – I am so sorry..." he cut her off with a light swift kiss.

"No more apologies Ace, you are here now and I am just happy to have my family here with me." He gave her a side hug and jiggled his son's foot to keep him awake and feeding.

She smiled, "What did you google breastfeeding or something? You are just to knowledgeable for a first timer."

Logan laughed lightly, "I read up on it with Honor, she complained that she needed someone to help her since she was doing it right – she originally rejected a nanny, a nurse or any help from anyone but Josh, Steph and I, but now that she is in Hartford she finally allowed herself a full staff, she is still very hands on though. She chose a mother's helper, a cook and housekeeper, of course she has groundskeepers too but she is so not your typical housewife. I would bet even Lorelai would be impressed at her hands on approach."

"Honor is a mom, I bet she is good at it – that means she was already pregnant when I graduated."She had a sad look and he took the baby to burp as she covered herself.

"Hey, don't be sad – we agreed – fresh start, you me and baby makes three. We have enough trouble ahead without letting regrets cloud our thoughts. There is no time to regret." He set the baby down and returned to her side, she angled herself toward him tucking her leg under herself.

"How can you just forgive me Logan – I did such a terrible thing?" She twined her fingers with his."I even convinced our friends..."

He put his finger to her lips as he interrupted, "Ace, it's enough you are here, he is here – please we both made bad choices. I never should have issued that ultimatum and walked away – I kick myself daily for walking away. You being here – Will being here – it is more than I deserve." He sighed and pulled her into his lap so he could kiss her. They kissed for a while until they needed air.

Rory loved being in his arms again, the feel of his hands on her body made her wish she could connect to him again. Her thoughts were stopped by a soft whimper. "Ah, Logan – we have to stop."

"Why? He'll sleep for at least another hour, I missed you Ace." he murmured against her neck she panted as she spoke

"Gah – Logan" she panted, "but I just pushed a 7.5 lb baby out of where this is going and I have to wait until the doctor clears me."

Logan chuckled his chest vibrated against hers, "I know you aren't ready for that, but there are things we can do to reconnect."

She took a breath as he gently rubbed her back, "I missed you so much, I can't wait to show you just how much." she climbed off his lap and moved to the far end off the sofa. "but, we need to figure us out now – where we are – where we are going."

Logan let out a heavy sigh, "Ace, as I figure it – we are already there, all that's left is for you to say yes..." he knelt in front of her holding her hands, "I know – I did it so wrong the first time, the party – walking away from you – but this is us – you me and Will – say you'll marry your baby daddy."

Rory smiled, "Baby daddy really – you just called yourself my baby daddy? My mom so has you wrong – YES! – I will marry you, I should have married you when you asked the first time." She had a sudden realization as he kissed her and they pulled apart, "Logan; what do we do about your family?"

"Can't I just enjoy you saying yes? Ace you – Will – that is my world – for this moment - I want to be happy." He pulled her back to his lap and kissed her thoughtless.

They were happily lost in each other when the door opened, "Logan – I need you to...,he paused and stared at the girl, no woman, beside his son, "What is she doing here?" Mitchum scowled.

Logan sighed as Will cried out, "She is here, because I want her here, as does our son." He motioned as Rory rose and retrieved the baby and returned to view bouncing Will.

Logan sighed heavily, "Dad, why are you here?"

"I heard a rumor that Rory Gilmore had given birth to the next Huntzberger heir, I had to see if it was true. You never mentioned anything about her being pregnant when she refused your proposal." Mitchum looked at them both accusingly. He approached Rory to get a better look at the child and extended his arms to receive it.

Rory hesitated, "Only for a little while, he is hungry." She handed the child to him.

"I don't mind feeding him", he looked at the baby gnawing its fist and his eyes went soft." How old is he? Why didn't we know before now? Logan I know we aren't your favorite people but – a grandchild – I ..." the great Mitchum Huntzberger was at a loss for words as he allowed William to suckle his finger; his eyes misted "He looks just like you. His lashes are just as unbelievably long as yours. What is his name?"

Logan shook the shock and awe of his fathers admiration of his son from his thoughts, "William Logan Huntzberger, he is ten days old today."

Mitchum looked from the child to the parents,"You didn't tell him – you were going to keep him away as your mother did with you." He looked at Rory with accusation.

She responded by retrieving her son and sitting down undoing her top to nurse, and draped a light cloth over her shoulder for modesty. She pet the baby's head in an effort not to cry. Logan retrieved her a water as well as one for his father and himself.

"Dad" Logan began clearing his throat, "She didn't tell me because I never gave her the chance." he began,"When I proposed, she didn't really say no – she said later – I said now or never and walked away. She took me at my word and decided not to tell me about being pregnant so you and mother would not accuse her of trying to manipulate or trap me. She is here now because once I found out that I had a child with her, I could not stand to think of her or him with anyone but me. They are my family, I hope you can respect that." He had moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and she snugged into him.

Mitchum considered the scene before him, "I see, so this is what you want – I hope you are planning to get married, it is only fitting..."

Logan sighed, "That too is for us to decide – for now they live with me and that is enough. We have been apart for a while and need to become reacquainted." he sighed heavily,"How did you hear about this anyway?"

"Your mother is on the Hospital board with Emily and she was showing photos around – she left out who the father was but your mother took one look and knew. He is your spitting image." He took note as she slipped the child from under the cloth and adjusted her top, Logan slipped it on his shoulder and began to gently pat his back. "When did you plan on telling us or did you plan on us seeing the birth announcement in the Sunday edition?"

Logan sighed and then grinned at his son's belch. "We were coming to brunch – all of us. I was going to introduce him then. We just needed a little time to adjust to the dynamic of having him. To get to know each other again." He moved the baby to his lap rocking him to help him sleep. "I know you have a ton of questions about this – but none of your questions are going to change the fact that he is here, she is his mother and I am his father."

"No offense Logan – but this is serious, your grandfather is going to demand a paternity test." Mitchum sighed, "It would be so much easier if you two had the sense to at least be engaged."

Rory sighed,"Mitchum, Logan and I are working through this. Will and I live here and Logan is a great dad, we are just getting our bearings, you know finding out what happens next."

Mitchum scoffed,"Playtime is over little girl – you have the Huntzberger name to think of – the reputation, stockholder confidence, your son's future - Logan's future – it all stands to ruin if you and Logan aren't on board with at least presenting yourselves as engaged. It is the minimum you can do for yourselves."

Logan and Rory exchanged glances, it was exactly why they had been hiding out, it was exactly what Lorelai had warned them about.

"Dad, give us a minute." Logan pulled Rory up from the sofa and moved his son to the cot as he led her to the bedroom closing the door.

"I'm sorry Ace", he said rubbing her shoulders, "I thought we would have more time – that we had a few more days..." He let go of her and walked to the dresser removing a small box from the top drawer. "I screwed up – we screwed up,but we can do this – we belong together. This isn't about what my dad or your mom or anyone else thinks - we belong together." he got down on one knee – Will you marry me Ace? Make an honest man out of me?"

Rory giggled and reached for his hand pulling him up. "Yes Logan I will marry you – you know that we had already talked about it and I do believe I already said yes – when the time is right I will marry you. We do belong together and fate made sure of it by giving us Will." She allowed him to slip the ring on her finger and they kissed to seal the deal.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did likewise to him, "So when do you think that time will be?" he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, we should at least wait until the doctor clears me so we can enjoy the honeymoon." She demurred and her cheeks gained a soft pink hue.

"I like that plan, now let's go appease the Dark one." Logan chuckled and Rory exited the room with Logan close behind. They were surprised to see Mitchum changing William.

"Dad, you know how to change a diaper?" Logan chuckled.

Mitchum redressed the baby and expertly swaddled him, "Of course I do, your sister has twins you know and your mother and I actually have babysat them. I hope you give us the same trust one day."

Logan smiled at him, "Yes dad, you and mom will be allowed to babysit Will some time, maybe when we are on our honeymoon."

"Well I'll be damned – you two are making a good choice..."he paused and his eyes went wide when he saw her hand, he handed Logan Will and lifted her hand to inspect it, "You had it – dad told me he lost it. How do you have my mother's ring?"

Rory looked to Logan for clarification," She gave it to me, when she knew she was really sick. She told me to give it to my wife, I chose to use it as an engagement ring."

Mitchum snickered, "She always said it would never be Shira's, just like the other things she earmarked for you and your sister, all she left for Shira was a half penny and that she is supposed to give to Logan's bride; _this is going to be fun to watch_. Okay, I'm glad to know you will be joining the family Rory and thank you for not keeping our grandson from us." Mitchum shook Logan's hand while patting his shoulder and gave Rory a quick hug,"I'll be on my way, see you all at brunch." He impulsively leaned in and kissed Rory's cheek, then turned and exited their home.

"Your dad kissed me, like he just kissed me – can you believe it?!" Rory looked at Logan who seemed as stunned as she was.

"It was surreal, first he comes across like you have no business-then the business is all going to look upon us badly – then poof..." Logan gestured towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Talk of the town

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

A/N: Thank you for being so encouraging and enthusiastic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 5 – Talk of the Town

Rory was a jumble of nervousness, she had smoothed her dress at least a dozen times, she had extra protection for leakage, even though she had pumped so they could bottle feed if brunch went too long and she knew how uncomfortable some people were with breastfeeding. Logan came up behind her and kissed her shoulder at the point where her neck joined admiring the reflection of the beauty before him.

"You look amazing, that metabolism of yours..." He spun her around and kissed her soundly, "You don't look like you had a baby just over two weeks ago, Honor is going to hate you; even though she loves you; she was always jealous of how you can eat as if you were hollow." he kissed her softly.

"Are you sure I look okay, I mean this is an impromptu engagement party, your parents invited the Gilmore's, the Hayden's, everybody – they are all going to be judging and the last time I saw Francine I was sixteen and she hated me."

"How is that possible – it's like hating Thumper or Bambi – I am sure when she sees you now – all grown, Yale graduated, soon to be a Huntzberger as well as the hottest mom in Hartford..." he kissed her nose, "She will regret ever having not known you before now. Let's get a move on." He pulled her towards the door holding Will in his car seat.

Rory settled the bag in the backseat while Logan secured the carseat and they linked hands beginning the drive to the beginning of the end.

LRLRLRLRLRL

Rory and Logan were escorted to the banquet room which was bedecked with ornate centerpieces and a center table for them and a baby nurse to take William so they were free to meet and greet and there would be plenty of that as Logan estimated there must be at least 200 people there - this was typical Shira. Logan twined his fingers in hers and gave her a soothing kiss to the temple and wove his way through the crowd to his waiting parents.

"Mom, Dad; this – wow, we weren't expecting..."Logan was interrupted.

"Nonsense darling, you announce the next Huntzberger Heir and your engagement – you have to know it is the event to be at." Shira hugged her son and air kissed Rory and waved to the nurse to take William. "It's better if she handles him – less exposure that way – really." she waved the nurse and infant away dismissively.

Rory reluctantly released the carrier and bag explaining to the nurse there was breast milk in a portable cooler if required and she thought to herself it looked as if it would be. The next hour they were introduced to key board members, players in the financial industry and simply _everyone_ that mattered.

Shira directed the couple towards a familiar blonde man and a striking older woman, "Francine, lovely to see you and your son Christopher made it after all." She air kissed.

Rory decided to prevent a social faux pas, "Dad, Grandmother Hayden, so good to see you, Dad you remember Logan and Grandmother, this is my fiance Logan Huntzberger."

 _Shira held a bristle at this information, how had she not known the chit was a Hayden? She made a mental note to assure Mitchum knew prior to his speech._

Francine extended her hand and Logan bent to kiss it, Chris and he exchanged a good natured handshake shoulder pat combo. "Happy to be here kid, had to find a sitter for Gigi and she can't wait to meet her nephew next weekend."

Shira looked a little lost but pretended to be in the know,"Well, I am so glad to have more of Rory's family here, especially since her mother was so busy with her inn, it makes it even more festive. If you'll excuse us we need to greet the Gilmore's."

They greeted Richard and Emily and then moved on to Honor, it was a never ending stream of faces and Rory felt her cheeks beginning to ache as she pasted her society smile firmly in place. After a full two hours were spent meeting and greeting, Rory felt the familiar need to feed Will, she excused herself to track down the nurse so she could take care of it. She found the room and was happy the nurse had yet to feed him, she settled in a comfy chair with a glass of water holding him and was greatly relieved to be away from the social obligation and being with her baby again.

"There you are, I know you were raised in the backwoods, but these are important people and the guest of honor does not simply disappear on a whim. You need to let the nurse do her job, that is what she is paid for, what will your grandmother's think?." Shira scolded.

"Sarah, her name is Sarah and I at least have the good manners to know the names of people employed and it is within the rules of polite society for a new mother to be absent for the time it takes to feed her child and my grandmothers will be happy I am caring for their grandson." Rory returned and the nurse held a giggle.

"That maybe how things are done where you are from, but not in proper circles. I have no idea what my son sees in you and how you could be welcomed back to him after you tried to keep his heir from him – from us..." she was building up quite the steam.

Logan had heard enough, he had come to check on his family when he noticed Shira leave after Rory, "That's enough mother, Rory is my fiance and what happened is between her and I alone – you have no right to attack her." He moved her aside so he could be next to Rory, "I think you should attend to your guests mother, Rory and I will be out when our son is once again asleep."

He took her hand and Shira noticed the ring for the first time, "This is my family" " he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently pet his son's head, "either you accept it or you won't be seeing us except the occasional holiday and you certainly will never get to know our son."

Shira grimaced at his promise, "I'm going to find Mitchum, finish up here and get back out there – _SARAH_ can earn her wages tending to the child."

Logan took a calming breath, "You can go now mom, we will be out when we finish with our son, Rory really needs to be relaxed when nursing."

Shira left in a huff, ' _That a girl like her should have such a priceless family heirloom and not me!_ '

Logan rubbed soothing circles on Rory's back as she finished feeding their child. "I'm sorry she blindsided you like that Ace, I came as soon as I noticed her leave." He grabbed a cloth and held his son to his shoulder, "good thing she didn't have the opportunity to hear my little man burp – could you imagine her response." He rubbed his back soothingly while Rory redressed and was rewarded with the gas expulsion. He handed his son to the nurse and laid his hands on Rory's shoulders as she checked herself in the mirror. "Beautiful, now let's have lunch so we can finally go home; they were waiting on you to bring out the dishes."

"That's odd – you would think Shira wouldn't care." Rory said as they twined hands to leave.

"She didn't my dad did."He chuckled as they left the room.

"My what a lucky boy you are, your parents really love each other and I can tell they love you very much." Sarah said as she adjusted the light cover over the sleeping boy.

Logan and Rory took their seats and the meal service was begun, it was your basic choice of steak and eggs, pancakes with bacon, salmon frittata or fresh fruit and yogurt, the conversation was light as people dined, many enjoying one too many mimosas. The plates were finally cleared Mitchum rose and chimed his glass.

"Ladies, gentlemen, colleagues, family and friends – we would like to thank you for your attendance today for this impromptu celebration of my son's engagement to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden affectionately known as Rory; and to welcome their son William Logan Huntzberger, as he said this Sarah walked up beside him with their sleepy boy dressed in a tiny onesie tuxedo with little black booties and a black skull cap – Rory looked ready to cry her baby boy looked so very adorable. Logan and Rory rose to stand by Mitchum and Sarah handed Rory her baby careful to lay a cloth discreetly over her and back a few steps away so as not to be caught in any photos. "Mitchum pulled Logan to his side,"Son, I could not be more proud of your choice of wife – although I wish you had been married before you had the heir to HPG – she was at least clever enough to give you a son first." this remark received the requisite twitters and he continued, "Rory, I am glad you are joining the family; let's raise a glass to the newest Huntzberger family – to Logan and Rory may all your troubles be little ones!" cheers and whoops were heard as glasses clinked, "and to my grandson – to William long life and happiness!" He nodded as more whoops were made and glasses clinked.

Logan picked up his cue and stepped to the microphone, "Rory and I would also like to thank you all for coming, supporting us and welcoming our son – we look forward to many more years and many more events such as this to celebrate milestones. We toast you all and wish you all good health, great friends and safe families." He raised his glass, clinks and cheers were shared and the celebration was done.

The guests milled about as goodbyes were shared. There were many handshakes, pats on the back and cooing over the baby and finally it was just Logan, Rory, Will, Sarah and his parents.

Mitchum cleared his throat, "Logan, Rory , thank you for letting us do this for you and as a gift of sorts – your mother and I have contracted with Sarah here to care for William, as you need. Now before you object – we know how independent you are; but we also know that Rory has a career to consider as do you and we wanted for you to have the very best care, aside from your own, for our grandchild."

Rory was taken aback, "Mitchum, that is so very generous – thank you!" She impulsively hugged him, "That is a very considerate gift."

"Logan, understood Rory's unintentional slight, "Really thank you both for the considerate gift and for the party. This was a surprise, but a very good one." Logan took a short breath, "Well, we have to get going it'll be time for Will to eat again soon and we should be at home. Thanks again.", he shook his father's hand, hugged his mom, Rory shook both their hands and they left heading towards the valet with Sarah following carrying the babies things.

Sarah set the bag and carrier on the bench and handed the valet her ticket. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and your son is delightful. Here is my card, as Mr. Huntzberger said, I am paid for the year so feel free to call anytime. I am a fully licensed Nurse Practitioner and look forward to getting to know you all." She cooed a bit over William as Rory strapped him to his carrier car seat.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Sarah and I think this will be an interesting year to say the least." Rory smiled taking her hand.

Logan placed the card in his breast pocket and shook her hand just as the valet pulled up with his car.


	7. Chapter 7 - Friends

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 6 - Friends

Rory and William were sleeping snuggled in bed, the day had been so overwhelming she felt the need to bond with their son. When they arrived home she had showered quickly, dawned a sweat suit and after nursing opted to just keep him in bed beside her; Logan loved that and he would have joined them had the phone not rang.

"This is Logan",he answered.

"I can't believe my baby brother is a dad, we barely had a few words – gah – I hate our parents, but your boy is a beauty, we need to get our kids together." Honor enthused, " They are only a few months apart, they will be the best of friends I can already see the need to set up a special account just for bail." She giggled, "So brother of mine – when can I come crashing into your private party – hmmm?"

Logan loved his sister but was just not ready to handle full frontal Honor, "I'll tell you what; next Saturday we can all get together, here, for lunch, I will even have our day nurse so we can have some quality time."

"A whole week away – well I guess it'll have to do; and Sarah is a dream – if I'd known she was available for full employ – I would have snatched her for myself. Oh well, at least you two weren't foolish enough to turn her down. I'll see you all Saturday noonish – never know the exact time when toting twins, I simply need more of everything – ah well – see you then. Kiss Rory and Will for me until then. Bye!" She ended the call as quickly as it began.

Logan shook his head and slipped into bed with Rory and Will, the family dosed together for awhile before a loud rapping came from the door, "Logan open up – we need to see him – you can't keep away from us forever" Finn barked from the other side.

Logan groaned coming awake, of course his friends would show up unannounced – of course. He sighed and kissed Rory's cheek as he extracted himself from their cozy bubble. He grabbed some pants and ran his hands over his face, then walked to the adjoining bath and ran the water to rinse his face and mouth then pulled on a shirt.

He closed their bedroom and walked to the door, "Hi everyone, come on in." He swept his hand and laughed as the group entered carrying an odd potluck of sorts, party trays of Sushi, sandwiches, mini pizzas and of course booze with accompanying soda and juice. He shook his head as they marched to the kitchen to put away their bounty and returned to him holding out a beer,"Actually guys, did anyone bring coffee?"

Steph put out her hand towards Colin, "Pay up – told you he had returned to the dark side." She retrieved a go cup from the kitchen that she had hid there. "Here you go papa bear, not sleeping much these days? How are they?"

Logan took the cup gratefully, "They are great – we are all just a little worn out from our presentation to some 200 or so of Mitch and Shira's ' _closest friends'_." he air quoted the last bit."Two of which were her father and estranged grandmother". Those in the group who guessed her judicial connection shared a conspiratorial chuckle.

Rory heard the fuss outside her door and knew there was no escape, she changed Will's diaper and sat back in the winged chair to nurse and, as if on cue, as soon as he was finished the door opened and Logan entered taking his boy to his covered shoulder.

"The usual suspects are here and they brought food, booze and a bevy of beverages. You up for this?" Logan said as he watched her brush out her hair and wash her face.

"I knew they would show sooner or later – had hoped for a day of rest – but hey, it's all good. They were so helpful this past year." She cringed.

"Hey – hey – no regrets remember, I am glad they took care of you; sure I am disappointed that they didn't tell me - " he accepted her soft kiss.

"I am sorry Logan – I was wrong to go it alone, I wish I could turn back time – but hey – we are here now and I promise – next time you will be there for everything." She smiled her dazzling smile at him.

"Next time – you are promising me a next time – I'll hold you to it Ace." They were interrupted by a belch and a knock on the door.

"Hey, you two – we are here for you. Get your asses out here." Stephanie scolded.

Logan and Rory exchanged tired glances and gave Will a fresh check, Rory then texted Sarah to see if she could come over – just in case - and received the affirmative that she would be there within the hour. She slipped into a casual dress decorated with flowers and refreshed her breast pads then handed William to his dad.

Logan emerged from the bedroom displaying their son,"Ah, Zabenya!" he chuckled lifting the baby high above his head and facing the crowd, then returning him to his shoulder.

The group applauded, "The King is dead LONG LIVE THE KING!" They chanted.

"Give me my god son! You are such a boy, I can't believe you did that." Stephanie teased as she took the drowsy boy from his enthusiastic dad.

Rory laughed, "Well all, thank you for coming and thank you for bringing food I am starving!"

Finn laughed and brought her a plate with a sandwich, chips and California roll."Here you go luv, and there is plenty more, sorry you can't have the raw rolls but I did make sure to get you this and the dynamite if you are up to it."

"Awe Finny, you take such good care of me, but no Dynamite for me, it upsets the milk and that is no good for our little prince." She accepted the offered plate. "Be a dear and find me some ice water, I am parched, a full liter with a glass would be amazing!"

"As you wish my queen." Finn bowed rolling his arm beneath him as he backed away.

Logan had just returned to her side and chuckled, "Ah Finn, what would we ever do without his antics? Do you have everything you need there Ace?" He said as he handed her a tall glass of ice water sweetened with fresh berries.

"At last water! I can't believe how thirsty nursing makes me." She sighed taking a long draw of the refreshing beverage.

Logan chuckled, "Who would have thought that one day you would relish water as if it were coffee?!"

Rory popped a California roll into her mouth and chewed, "No fair – you become a human milk-machine and see if you aren't thirsty, besides the consultant was adamant I stay hydrated." She enjoyed a mini slider burger next, "Our friends are amazing though, did you see the food? All of my favorites and Finn even remembered I like the dynamite roll, not that I can have it." She sighed, "but its all worth it, just look at him,he is so content."

Logan looked at his son in Finn's arms and was surprised at his friend's nurturing nature as he cooed over the littlest Huntzburger, "Looks like we may have started the blaze of baby fever amongst our friends. Just look how glowy Steph is, Colin has that gleam in his eye and Finn, well he is looking at our boy like he is an open bar."

Rory giggled, "You are right, I think had we been together sooner, there would have been more than one pregnant belly in the room." She stalled and her eyes fell to the floor in shame. "I screwed up in more ways than one huh?" her smile faltered and her lower lip trembled.

Logan took her plate and set it on the side table then helped her up and into their room closing the door. He pulled her to him tightly and allowed her tears to escape. "It's okay Ace, you didn't stop them from living their lives by letting them take care of you." He held her close then set her apart from himself and wiped her tears with his thumb, "I know you regret trying to go it on your own, but you have to know – I blame myself more than you. If I hadn't been so foolish as to just turn my back and walk away – you would have felt safer in reaching out to me. I am just as much to blame, I wanted to reach out to you so many times and I didn't. If I would have even once just followed my heart and begged you to forgive me I could have saved us both a world of hurt and regret. Enough of this now, we have come through it and we are together and remember you agreed to marry me, you haven't changed your mind right?" He leaned his forehead to hers asking that last bit in a whisper.

Rory choked back a tear, "Yes, oh god no, I still want to marry you! I love you so much!" they moved together and were lost in kiss and embrace when someone ahemed.

They were startled by Sarah who had Will and was bringing him in to be changed. "So sorry to interrupt, but he needs a change, a very big change and I think your friend Finn may need a clean shirt."

They listened as Finn was ranting, "Bloody hell – who knew such a small tyke could make such a big mess. What is luv feeding him, I mean wow and the smell..."

Logan kissed her cheek softly, "I got this, you freshen up and we can finish that discussion later."

Rory smiled and returned his sweet kiss, "You bet we will." she winked and released him to assist their friend.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The couple lay in bed, the party long ended, Sarah seen off with gratitude and Finn wearing one of Logan's shirts still muttering to any who would listen that no baby should be able to produce that much poo.

She yawned widely, "Thank you Logan, for loving us – accepting us – after, well after ...just everything."

Logan kissed her head,"Ace, you have given me more than I ever hoped, a son and a second chance at forever with you. If you want we can go to counseling to air everything out, I will do anything to help you get past this regret. Am I sorry I missed out on being there for you while our child grew? Holding your hand and rubbing your back while he came into the world? Yes, I won't deny that I am sad I did not meet him until he was a few days old and that Steph brought him to me not you; but - and this is a big but; I have you both now. You and he are safe and where you belong. I know we haven't heard anything from Lorelai, but we will work on it together. This is it Rory, you me and Will, maybe one day a little sister or brother for him, but this,"he waved his finger between them, "This is us – this is the end game. One day in the far future William will go to Yale as will his sibling and we will be alone again, just the two of us. I am in no hurry, but I look forward to everyday."He kissed her and pulled her close, "For now though get some rest we have had a hectic few days and you will be needed in a few short hours to feed our son. I love you Rory and that will never change."

She snugged into him and let out a deep sigh, "Logan – thank you, I love you and I am so glad you are back in our lives."

The couple slept as long as they could knowing their son would soon wake them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lorelai

Rory is 23 and has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She has not seen Logan since he walked away at her graduation despite the efforts of family and friends she insists on going it alone. What will happen when Logan finds out in a very unusual way?

Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters – but they are so very fun to write.

 **Special Delivery**

Chapter 7 – Lorelai

Lorelai had not seen or spoken to her daughter since that man had returned, he had spoiled everything. She would have her daughter and grandson with her had he not nosed his way in. Rory had no business letting him act the father; but then again – he _was_ the father. He had shown that he was a better man than Chris, as soon as he knew he was by her side. All of Rory's fears were unfounded. She had been invited to the engagement party, of course, but begged off stating Inn business. She had seen the announcement and heard endless compliments on little William's baby tuxedo. She looked at Rory's room which had once held a crib, stroller, changing table and various things she had been gifted. The very things Steph and a few boys had shown up for and spirited away; making her wonder if that is how her mother felt when she spirited away Rory. Steph tried to talk to her, make her see this was a good thing; but she had stubbornly ignored the bubbly girl's pleas. She had allowed the small brigade to pack, disassemble and spirit everything that belonged to Rory and Will away to his home in Hartford. She couldn't believe her daughter now had an apartment in New York where they spent weekdays while he worked and a home in Hartford for weekends. She wondered what other trappings her daughter had fallen into. Did she have a maid, a nanny, a chauffeur? She knew that Rory would want for nothing but she loathed that her daughter could so easily accept it. She had been invited to visit of course and Luke had gone, as had Sookie and even Michele, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She missed her daughter and knew she was probably happier with Logan, but her stubborn nature refused to let her see it for herself. Instead she tortured herself by reading the endless updates on her daughter's social media page.

Sookie knocked on the door frame of Lorelai's office, "Can I come in?" She waited for approval before entering knowing better after the last time and nearly having her head screamed off.

"Yeah Sook, what's up?" Lorelai closed her laptop and gave her friend her full attention.

"Lor, you know I love you, but enough is enough – are you going to let years and years pass until you see your grandson? Think of this – he is being cuddled by Shira and not you?! Is that even a good idea? Emily has a personal photo with him and you – the actual grandmother – do not! This is ridiculous, so you don't like that she is living with Logan – the father of your grandson by the way. He is your daughter's choice, you need to let go of your petty ideas and be there for her. Do you really want her only having the socialites to turn to? She even called me for advice and Lane has only been able to visit the once – you know the twins are a handful..."

Lorelai held up her hands in surrender, "Enough Sookie, I get it – I need to make nice with Rory and – ugh – Logan too. I miss my sweet little William and I haven't seen him in so long, it's all my fault. I have so many regrets for so many things and now I have to eat crow to see my daughter and grandson."

"It's not enough Lor, you need to make amends to Logan too, you kept him from her while she carried his son, you encouraged her to keep his son away from him, not just society but from his father, you were wrong and you know it. You know you kept her from telling him every time she wanted to, she has so much guilt over everything, and he only loves and forgives her. You were wrong in keeping her from him, letting her hide here and not face her destiny. You have to know that you made this mess even messier than it needed to be." Sookie had hands on hips and voice stern.

"Oh Sookie, what did I do? How could I be so selfish as to keep them apart during what should have been the most treasured time of their lives. I kept telling myself and her that he would be like Chris, that he didn't deserve to be a part of their lives."Lorelai held her head in her hands, "How is it that I was so wrong?"

Sookie moved to her friend and pulled her up from the chair, "We were all wrong, so very wrong." She hugged her and pet her head. "Now you need to call and make things right."

"They will never be right again Sookie; I am worse than Emily." Lorelai buried her head in her friends shoulder.

LRLRLRLRLRL

Rory woke with a start, she felt something had changed her heart was racing, the dream that had woke her rapidly fading. She was in a seated position panting lightly as if slowing from a run. Logan felt her panic and moved to be seated beside her.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you are alright; I am here, Will is in his cot and we are all okay." He pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently. "What happened Ace, what has you so shook?"

"I don't know, something just feels off, I feel sad and scared all at once." She snugged into his shoulder, "In my dream, I don't know, but something was very wrong and..." William let his presence be known stopping her mid sentence. She crawled off his lap and kissed him softly and sighed, "I have to see to Will."

Logan sighed and got up to grab a fresh water for her as she changed the fussy baby from his soiled diaper and sleeper into a fresh set. He returned just as she sat back in the bed with Will at her breast. Logan paused and took in the sight before him, his wife and son – wait – wife? He was moved to be near her, near them. She had finally agreed to marry him and he couldn't wait for their lives to begin as one, a complete family with all the binding documents to prove it. He gave Rory her water and sat beside her with his arm over her shoulder, jiggling his son's foot to keep him awake to fully feed. Rory gave him her pleased smile and looked comforted by the gesture and soothed by their son.

She sighed as their son finished and Logan placed him on his shoulder to soothe the gas away. He placed the child back in his cot when he returned to sleep.

"We are lucky Ace, he settles in easily and we are actually getting more rest than I ever expected after reading all those books. They warned us so hard about the nonstop crying and he is a little champ." Logan wrapped her in his arms comforting her and felt her release her stress. "We are so fortunate." he laid a kiss on top of her head and held her close while they drifted to sleep the disturbing dream long forgotten.

Across the highway, over the expanse of meadow, past the weeping willow a rooster and up the stairs of the Crapshack Lorelai awoke with a start breathing hard as if she had been running.

Luke rose to gently rub her back in soothing circles, "Hey, are you okay – what is it?"

"I just had the worst dream, one where I was hunting Rory and Logan and I shot them both! Then I left William alone in the woods! I didn't even care, I was so cold." She shuttered and sighed heavily, "I have been horrible! I need to call them and apologize and soon."

Luke pulled her close to his heart and stroked her head, "You would never do that – you don't even own a gun, that's it, you don't get to watch Fay Wray marathons ever again, first you dream you are a giant gorilla and now you are hunting humans; why – I have no clue, but never again."

She clung to him tightly, "Yeah, that must be it, I did fall asleep watching ' The Most Dangerous Game', human hunting movie from 1932, guhah." she shuddered at the memory.

He rubbed her back and helped her to lie back down, "And while you are so compliant – no coffee after eight p.m., I think it is time you considered decaf at night."

"Mean – I have one..." he gave her a knowing raise of the brow, "okay a few bad dreams and you blame my life's blood, so not fair." She humphed as he gave her a pointed look, "Fine, I will think about drinking decaf after eight – but only if I am watching scary movies."

LRLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat at the kitchen table with Logan enjoying their Sunday meal while Will slept nearby in a day cot, their calm was interrupted by the doorbell chiming.

"Who in the world would be here this early and why would they ring the bell?" Rory sighed and set her napkin down as the baby fussed and walked to the door as Sarah tended Will.

"Mom, is something wrong, I mean are you okay?" Rory spoke haltingly.

"I just came to see you, I hope it's okay, I am not interrupting anything..." She said in an odd uncomfortable way.

Logan stepped forward to ease the tension, holding Will in his arms. " Lorelai, you are always welcome." he held the child out to her and she gratefully received him.

"He is so big, I have missed so much..." she began.

"Not so much as he will notice, it's all going to get better, we all forgive, forget and share – we will get through this together." Logan assured and Rory kissed his temple.

Yes they all could do this together and this amazing and special delivery would make it possible.

*END*

A/N: Yeah, I know you all want more, heck even I want more but try as I may - it just feels like it ends here. I do have a few other irons in the fire though, so keep an eye out! Thanks again for reading, reviewing and favoriting, it really means alot to me!


End file.
